create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Createsans/What Would A Guy Do For A Girl?
Chapter 1 Reece's P.O.V. It was the day of the annual ski trip for our school. Everyone was gathering in to sit down and ski the slopes. I sat with one of my best friends, Danny, in hopes we could get a chat in on the bus to the ski resort. "..so then that's when Dove smiled at me!" Danny beamed, "It was the happiest moment of my life" "Yea, I bet," I giggled. Danny has a MASSIVE crush on Dove, and he's constantly talking about her all the time. It gets tiring sometimes, but I'm not bothered by it. Danny and I kept on talking throughout the bus ride until he got up to speak to Johnathan, another of his friends. Just as he went to do so, I patiently waited. "Um...excuse me," A voice asked me, "Mind if I sit here?" I looked up and saw a koala guy shyly smile at me. I nodded, said sure, and let him sit. "So...who are you?" I asked him. "Oh, my name is Bravo," He told me, "I'm new here. I wanted to sit next to you, since you seemed like a nice person to talk to, but I could see you were busy. So...I waited. Now, I guess it's worth it, huh?" "Wait, you stood for the whole ride?" I asked him again. "Yep. About an hour," Bravo smiled. My eyes widened. This dude literally stood for an HOUR just to sit next to me! What was up with that guy? Part 2 No POV: Danny was talking to another one of his best friends, Johnny, who was known by all to be a snitch. They were mostly talking about girls. "Dude, Cara told me yesterday she wants to spend the rest of her life with me!" Johnny told Danny. "Dove smiled at me!" Danny cooed, happily. The two then saw as a member of the CAP, Audrey Hall, made her way towards Reece. Johnny went to eavesdrop, so he could snitch later. Reece's POV: Ugh, great. Audrey's here too. She walked over to Bravo and I. "So, you're the one that's stealing my Bravo from me?" she asked, in disbelief. "What are you talking about?" I asked her, confused. "I'm talking about how you're sitting next to him!" she yelled. "He's sitting next to me." I pointed out. She scoffed, and strutted away. "Oh, come on! Not even a single hit?" Johnny whined. "Who's side are you on?" I asked. "The side that wanted to snitch on her." he responded, swinging his arms back. Unfortunately, his left hand smacked someone in the face. And that "someone" was Rory Akwa. Great. Part 3 No P.O.V. "Hey!" Rory turned around and grabbed Johnathan by his shirt, "You hit me!!" "I-I'm sorry!" Johnathan tried to apologize, "It was an accident!" "Well, get ready to have another one!" Rory drew his fist back for a punch, but someone grabbed it before he could hit him. It was Reece, holding him back. "What's your problem, dude?" Reece asked him while he yanked his fist out of her grip. "What?! So you're on his ''side?!" Rory spewed at her, "You want some of this too?!" He held his fist near Reece's head. Reece was frightened, but she kept it together. "Excuse me, Rory," Bravo put his hands onto Reece's shoulders, "Maybe you should find a seat before you hurt yourself if we get into an accident." Rory growled and went back to his seat. Reece and Bravo made their way back to their seats, and Reece stared at him in amazement. Rory was known to be one of the most violent people at her school, and yet, Bravo didn't seem fazed. Once they got to the ski lodge, Reece found Danny and Johnathan and confronted them about it. "It was like he wasn't scared of him!" Reece explained to them, "What does that mean?" "To be honest," Danny replied, "From a guy's point of view, I think Bravo might like you." "Bravo...liking me?" Reece wondered, "But...I thought he had a girlfriend." "Who? Her?" Johnathan pointed to Audrey, who was talking to Bravo, "I think she might like him as well. I tried to snitch on her, I think she's jealous of you." "Oh," Reece scratched her head, "But I'm not doing anything!" "I know, it's just her," Johnathan shrugged and got his skis, "C'mon. Let's hit the slopes." Reece watched Johnathan as he got on the ski lift a couple before Reece did. Once she got on, she bumped into someone familiar. "Hey, You're Reece, right?" Bravo asked her. "Um, yes," Reece tucked her hair back, "And you must be Bravo." "Yea," Bravo smiled, "I waited a couple minutes just to get on with you." "Oh...really?" Reece glanced at Bravo as she saw Johnney get off the ski lift, "Wow...that's really nice of you." "Yea," Bravo beamed, "You're a pretty cool person, so I thought I would wait to get on with the coolest girl here." Reece smiled at him. This guy was so sweet! Suddenly, before she could saw something to him, she spotted Johnney being bumped into and knocked off by some jerk on the ski slope. The guy looked like Rory. "Oh no!" Reece exclaimed as she got off the ski lift, "One of my best friends is in trouble! I gotta go help him! Thanks for the talk, Bravo," "Oh...no problem," Bravo waved at her as he watched Reece slide down to where Johnney fell. Part 4 No POV: Reece made her way over to Johnny. He stood up from his fall, a bit shaky. "Dude, are you okay?" she asked him. "Yeah, I'm all good." Johnny told her. Rory ran over to them, appearing to be worried. "Sorry 'bout that." Rory said. Reee confronted him. "I saw you push him." she told Rory. "Uh, yeah. Haha, um..." Rory rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "What kind of game are you playing? You just pushed me and yelled at me!" Johnny said. "Oh, sorry about that too. It's just... I have anger issues. Small little things can set me off, and I don't even know what they are." Rory explained. Reece and Johnny were both suspicious, but they were too afraid to further question him. "Alright. Well, see ya later." Johnny said, walking away. Reece looked at Rory a few seconds longer, before following Johnny. What's that guy's deal? Audrey's POV: Ughh! Stupid Teresa Denns is trying to steal ''my Bravo from me! "Hey, Bravo, want to hang out with me?" I asked him. "Uh, actually, I wanted to hang out with-" Bravo started. "Let me guess, that stupid Teresa girl?" I asked. I won't let her take my boyfriend from me. Part 5 Bravo's P.O.V. After a day at the ski lodge, the bus took the group back to the school to get ready to go. I really wanted to talk to that Reece girl a little more, until I spotted Rory coming towards me and sitting next to me. Oh well. Guess I can speak with him. "Hey, can I sit here?" Rory asked me. "Sure!" I slid over, patting the seat next to me, "Come on in!" "Wait," He perked up as he slid into the seat next to me, "You wanna sit next to me? Aren't you scared of me?!" "Well, no of course not!" I told him, "Why would I be?" "Because everyone else is," He sighed, "I have an explosive temper and no one wants to come near me because of that. I hardly have any friends. But, it's not like I mean it! I just can't control it." "Well, don't worry," I put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll can be patient with you. My name's Bravo," I held my hand out to him. He looked at it for a while, then shook it, Reece's P.O.V. Yeesh. Danny just doesn't shut up about Dove! Honestly, I don't mind, but sometimes he rambles on and it distracts me. So, I just put in my headphones and leaned back in my chair. I spotted Bravo again, this time, talking to Rory. Yikes. I hoped he wouldn't get hurt, but Bravo seemed to really listen to what Rory has to say. His patient and kind look gave my heart a little flutter. What the...what's wrong with me?! By the time we arrived back at the school, I wanted to speak with Bravo, but instead of me coming to him, he came to me. Suddenly, I felt so nervous I couldn't feel my legs. "Um...hey, Reece!" Bravo waved at me, "How you doing?" "Oh, uh," I scuffed my foot on the gravel, "Good. So...I saw you talking to Rory. What was that all about?" "Well," He explained, "He seemed really lonely. And he told me that he has this temper he can't control. I guess he doesn't mean to hurt anyone, his temper just takes over him. I wanna be able to help him." "Wow," I rubbed the back of my head shyly, "That's really nice of you, Bravo. You're sweet." "Well, I try to be," Bravo blushed, "Anyway, I see ya tomorrow at school right?" "Yea..." I smiled, "Definitely tomorrow." TBC Part 6 No POV: After school, Rory waited for his sister, since it was basically his job to bring her home. He watched as her best friend, Renee, went home with Callie. Rory made a quick face at Callie, and looked at his sister. They then began the walk home. "So, sis. How was school?" Rory asked Maliah. "I had so much fun today!!" Maliah answered. Rory smiled slightly. "How was your day?" Maliah asked. "Eh, I'll tell ya later. Dad should hear it too." Rory responded. Maliah simply smiled and nodded. Henry's POV: Reece came home from her ski trip. "Hey, Reece. How was your trip?" I asked her. "It was... interesting. I think one of my classmates likes me." Reece explained. Everyone in the house looked at Reece. Oh geez. Part 7 Reece's P.O.V. "What?" Everyone started to look at me in a weird way. Do they not think it's natural for a girl to like someone. Guess they thought I was too tomboyish for that kind of stuff, "Okay, well, if no one's gonna say something. I'll just be in my room." So there I went, working on homework I had for my classes. Sheesh, what was up with my family. Just then, I got a text from someone. It was Bravo! My hands were shaking as I slid open my lock screen to check out what he wanted. Turns out, he wanted to meet me by the park dedicated to the guys who drew humans and mutants together. I felt my cheeks grow warm. Was Bravo asking me out?! I gripped my head. I'm not good with this type of stuff! I finally took a deep breath and typed my answer. Bravo's P.O.V. I checked my phone, hoping to get another text from Reece. She was such a cute girl! Just then, I got a not one text but two. One of them was, infact, from Reece, but another was from that Audrey girl. Audrey wanted me to come "give her some lovin'" at the park tonight. Sadly, I had to tell her I couldn't go because I already asked Reece, who said she would like to go. I beamed. I have a date with Reece! Part 8 No POV: As Audrey received the text from Bravo declining her invitation, she threw her phone in anger. She then went to retrieve her phone, to text Leslie that Bravo rejected her in favor of Reece. Leslie heard her text tone, and sighed, irritable. She read the text she received. "Lezzy! Bravo rejected me 4 Reece!" the text read. "And what does she want me to do about it?" Leslie asked herself. "So? Want me to ruin their date or something?" she texted back. "Yes." was the text Leslie received in response. Rory's POV: Dad seemed down today. Maliah and I were wondering what happened, so I hesitantly approached him, to ask him what happened. "Dad? What's wrong?" I asked. "Your mother was fatally wounded by a spy. General Stone notified me that she was immediately transported to the hospital." "W-will she be okay???" I asked. "I don't know." I'm so glad that Maliah wasn't around to hear that. TBC Part 9 Category:Blog posts